Blurred Dreams, Destiny, and Disaster
by Kneazle-Chan
Summary: He didn't ask for this. All he wanted was to get the thugs away from his friend's little brother. But now: "Where am I?" Lines blur between fantasy and reality morphing into a living nightmare. "No way in HELL this is real!"


_This is all my fault! _Steven thought as he sprinted through the surrounding forest. The akuma's giant crushing footfalls echoed behind him as a monstrous reminder of the danger he put the whole village into along with himself.

Why the _hell _didn't he listen to anyone? No, let's rephrase that: What the _fuck _had he been thinking? Steven knew he screwed up big time. Now everyone had to pay for his mistake.

The trees and underbrush blurred around him as he plowed on, his breath rattling in his chest. The monster –really, what else could he call it? - roared, throwing all three of its heads back in rage. Steven only pushed himself harder, fear constricting his chest yet his mind was reeling in turmoil.

Steven had always prided himself in perception to others, but now? The betrayal was still raw in his heart. The village was burning to the ground if it hadn't already smothered. He had no idea how far off help was if it wasn't already gone, and to top all of these pessimistic, yet stark reality thoughts; he must have a freaking death wish. The proof was cradled in his hands glowing bright green.

He was using himself as bait to lure away a gigantic three-headed dragon monster thing that could crush him in one blow. A twitch just made his right eyebrow its permanent home. The way he was going about things right now, Steven felt damn sure Death would be throwing him a welcome banquet soon.

The left head drew back and whipped forward with a spew of fire erupting from its mouth. The flames descended with startling accuracy, and Steven knew with a gut of horror if he hadn't dove to the left at the last second, he would've roasted alive.

Steven crab-walked backwards, watching the swirl of heat with morbid fascination. The green jewel which Steven was pretty sure the thing was after lat on the ground a few feet away shining like a beacon.

Just what made it so significant had Steven mentally scratching his head. Sure, the silent power thrumming from it touched Steven to his core, but it was still only a hunk of shiny jewelry, right? _Right?_

The monster's tail lashed out, beheading several trees. Steven curled into a ball in a futile attempt to shield his body from the worst of it. The once proud canopies gave way like taking scissors to paper. Chancing a look up, -and almost stabbing his eye out- Steven's heart sank. He was trapped!

Twisting around, keeping his eyes carefully squinted; he saw tree trunks bent over one another, all of their branches tangling and sticking out. He couldn't see any clear escape.

_Shit._

Experimentally, he stretched out trying to find a spot that would give under pressure. No such luck. So basically he a sitting duck.

_Double shit._

The smell of burning wood stilled him. With a choking sense of dread; Steven twisted enough to faintly make out his almost-killer weaving and licking its way up the wood. If he didn't find a way out of this hell-hole soon, he would be a roasted sitting duck. He might as well been in line for the slaughterhouse.

_Triple shit._

Steven wiped his clammy hands on his shirt. His heart was pounding a million miles per minute. Sweat dripped its way off his forehead despite the utter cold rock in his gut. The gravelly howls of approval raked down his spine like a cold claw. This was it. Either he burned alive or found a way out, and _then _got crushed; neither appealed.

He couldn't find air to draw into his laboring his lungs. He would suffer an asthma attack triggered by gut-wrenching fear at this rate. He faintly wondered why he hadn't already.

His eyes squeezed shut. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Steven clamped his hands over his ears. Whether to focus on the images or just to block out the nightmare unfolding before him; Steven wasn't sure. Maybe it was both.

An image spouted up. It showed four friends chilling at their hideout, chatting and laughing about anything and everything. _He'd never see his friends again._

A brother turning away silently and another crying popped up next. _He's never help his friend put his family back together._

And finally, an image of his mother appeared. _He'd never get to apologize to her._

All of these images flashed in front of his eyes at lightening speed, disappearing as fast as they had come, leaving Steven a little dizzy. Questions with no answers swirled rapidly in his mind. But one particular question kept emerging.

_How did this happen?_

* * *

><p>Alright reviewers out there. This is my first fanfic that I have enough courage to actually post since I have a vague plot line I want to explore. *puts on brave face*<p>

I have chapter 1 almost ready. I just need to actually _finish _it, and proofread it like bat-shit crazy. *grimace* Plus I'm updating my file after I publish this b/c I don't want a blank page _forever!_ Part of the prob is I don't know _what_ to put in my profile. *twiddles fingers abashedly*

But I _have_ read enough fanfics to know what a Gary-stu and Mary-sue is. If you feel that any of my characters are becoming too perfect; please don't hesitate to tell me that. But I have to request you tell me what you think is becoming to Gary-stuish or Mary-sueish. Otherwise I won't know what to fix. Other than that:

Constructive criticism accepted. **NO FLAMES! **

**R&R**

~Kneazle-Chan**  
><strong>


End file.
